Never Say Die
by andthesunisgone
Summary: Liam and Charlie Buchanan are going to cause quite a stir at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The twins are International Quidditch players, Liam is a ladies' man, and Charlie likes blowing stuff up. Chaos....Delightful!
1. Twins, Explosives, & Engagments

**Never Say Die**

_weasleygirl7: I own harry potter! JKR does not!_

_Cruel reality: oh shut it wg7....you do not! Face me!!!!_

_wg7: *bursts into tears* if only, if only_..... _ok maybe I don't own HP... *sobs*_

Chapter One: Twins, Explosives, and Engagements

James Potter, Fred Weasley, and Matthew Finnigan stood outside the barrier at Platform 9 3/4, impatiently waiting for their accomplice, Louis Weasley to reemerge from his Prefect's meeting. James was looking around. He was horribly bored, and nearly missed the fact that a Ministry car had just pulled around. He got Fred and Matt's attention by hitting them both upside the head.

"Look! Either of you guys recognize him?"

Matt did. "Yeah! Isn't that James Buchanan? He's played for the American Team since he was 14!"

That got Fred's attention. " I wonder if his brother is coming too? He's the best beater America ever had! Without him they would never had beaten Bulgaria."

Momentarily distracted by quidditch stats, the trio failed to notice that, instead of a twin _brother_ emerging from the car, it was a girl. A girl who looked eerily similar to the bloke in front of her, who was undoubtedly James Buchanan.

James (Potter) was the first to notice. He was shocked. He shook his head, causing his untidy black hair to fall in front of his eyes. "Fred? Are you sure his twin was a bloke?"

This confused Fred. "Of course! Unless they've started naming girls Charlie. Why?" He looked back toward the pair in question and his jaw _dropped_. No, seriously. It _hit the floor_.

She was gorgeous. Period. Her tall, thin frame had curves that could make any man drool, and any _woman_ murderous. Her shiny black hair fell in soft curls around her shoulders. Smooth, pale skin contrasted beautifully with her cheeks, which were rosy from the January chill. Her dark, expressive eyes were large and round, and they shone from beneath thick black lashes. Her nose was small, but tweaked, as if it had been broken once or twice before, and her pink lips looked soft and full.

The boys were speechless.

"Uhhh...err...she–" James was unable to continue.

"She's _perfect_." Fred whispered, voicing the thought that was racing through all of their minds.

James Buchanan and the nameless girl (She _couldn't _be Charlie Buchanan. That was impossible!) were closer now. The three boys could hear them speaking.

"-can't _believe_ you gave _all _of my hangover draught to that, that _slag_, Melissa Stanton! I-"

James (Buchanan) interrupted. "Charlie! You should know-" James, (Potter. Sorry! I know this is confusing! It'll get better I promise!) Fred and Matt were dumbstruck. So they _do _name girls Charlie? Since whendid _that _happen? Oops! Sorry! Back to the talking!

"Really, Liam! _You _should know how long it takes me to make that stuff! I mean, it takes longer than most of my explosives, and-" She sputtered as she ran into her brother, who had come to a dead halt in front of her. "Liam, what the-" He turned on her.

James (Buchanan) looked at her pleadingly. " You aren't going to blow anything up this year, are you Charlie?"

"That was YOUR fault!"

James denied this. "My fault? How!?"

"Yes! It was your fault! If you hadn't come busting into my room, asking me about whatever piece of tail you were chasing that week, I wouldn't have added the mandrake twice and it reacted badly with the erumpent fluid, and, and I never blew _ANYTHING_ up! It was a _small_ fire!" The three onlookers glanced at each other.

James (Buchanan) snorted. "Sure, Charlie. A small fire that nearly incinerated the entire East Wing of AMA."

She glared at him and huffed, "I'm getting on the train. Don't bother looking for me. I'll find someone _else _to sit with." And away she went.

James Buchanan looked around and saw Potter, Fred, and Matt standing there. They hadn't had time to compose themselves, their eyes were wide and the mouths hung open. Buchanan laughed and stepped toward them.

"Sorry. 'Bout her, you know. She's not a morning person. Anyway, I'm-"

Fred finished for him, "James Buchanan, but why did she call you Liam?"

"It's my middle name. Just easier that way. Our dad's name was James as well. You can call me Liam" The others looked at each other, _was?_ "That was my sister, Charlie."

"If you don't mind me asking," Matthew was back to himself, a wry grin was plastered on his face as he asked, "Can I marry her?"

James and Fred's eyes grew wide as they waited for Liam's reaction.

He just smiled. "You'll have to ask her yourself, but if you give me your name, I'll add you to the list."

"Oh, alright. I'm Matt Finnigan and these two gits are James Potter and Fred Weasley," he said, gesturing towards his friends as he introduced them. "Wait," Matt looked confused as Liam pulled a pen and jotter from his back pocket, "You weren't serious about the list were you?"

"Of course I was!"

Matt looked like he was going to vomit as Liam wrote down his name. He glanced at Fred and James, who were both grinning like skunks eating manure (lol!). He looked back towards Liam, who was still writing. He had a sly grin on his face as well.

"You git! You're pulling my wand!" Matt was trying to act outraged but failing miserably as a grin broke over his face.

James, Liam, and Fred all gave into the laughter that had been threatening to bubble over. It wasn't really _laughing _it was more like guffawing, to be more precise. Fred, in his attempt to stop laughing choked out, " The look — on — your — face!" And then joined the other buffoons in laughter on the floor.

Even Matt was laughing now. It was hard not to laugh. The boys were making quite a spectacle of themselves. Muggles were stopping to stare. The four only stopped when they heard a throat clear somewhere above them.

And there stood Louis Weasley, in all his Prefect-y glory. The boys on the ground looked at each other and slowly got up.

(_Indicates James' "announcer" voice)_

"Liam, this is Fred and mine's cousin. Louis Weasley meet _the world famous American Quidditch Team Chaser —_ wait. If you're American, why don't you talk like one? Nevermind — _James call-him-Liam Buchanan!_" James then proceeded to mimic crowd noises, and then collapse in to a severe fit of giggles, as he thought this to be the most hilarious thing this century. He continued until Louis fixed him with the classic "Prefect stare".

"Are you gits going to get on the train or not? It leaves in 10 minutes."

And with that, the 5 new chums boarded the Hogwarts Express.

**********************************

Liam supposed Charlie had found some other people to sit with. It wouldn't be long though, until she found him. He was almost positive. =P

**********************************

She only lasted until half-eleven. James, Matt, and the 2 Weasleys had been confused when he had asked them to leave a seat open. He'd replied with an elusive "You'll see." They only had to wait 20 minutes.

The compartment door slammed open, the glass shaking in the pane. The other boys jumped.

"Hello, Charlie!" Laim greeted his steaming sister without looking up from Fred's copy of the _Prophet_.

"Oh, shut it Liam!" Charlie snapped as she flopped into the empty seat beside James.

Liam grinned. "Who'd you get stuck with this time?"

"Fangirls. Did I mention I _really _hate you?"

"Ha..._That_ must've been fun!"He glanced up from his paper. The other boys looked puzzled.

Then, Charlie _finally _realized that there were other people in the compartment. She looked at her brother expectantly.

"Oh. Sorry, guys. Charlie, this is James Potter, Fred Weasley, Louis Weasley (_Behave! _He's a Prefect!), and Matt Finnigan. Guys, this is my sister Charlotte."

"_Don't_ call me that, Liam!" She looked at the others. "You better not either!"

She looked quite serious. Liam was already back to reading his paper. He didn't look up when he said, "Oh, and Charlie? Matt asked."

Matt's eyes grew as big around as dinner plates, Fred and James were trying not to laugh, and Louis had no idea whatsoever as to what the bloody hell was going on.

Charlie just looked amused. "Hmm...Sorry Matt. I just don't know you well enough!" Her eyes were full of mischief. "And then there's that _other_ thing." She dug a tattered paperback from her back pocket and began to read. She completely ignored the bewildered look on Matt's face.

All was silent aside from Fred and James' stifled laughter.

He couldn't help himself. "What _other_ thing?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at this and stood up. She motioned for him to do the same.

She started circling him. Like a vulture, Matt thought. " Well, you're tall, well built, probably a quidditch player. Chaser?" He nodded. "You've been with a _lot_ of girls, plenty of 'experience' (she air-quoted). You have a huge fear of commitment. Smart, but you don't apply yourself. You're very laid back."

She stopped in front of him and laid a hand on his chest. Matt's eyes fluttered and his heart raced as she got even closer to him. He found Charlie _extremely _intimidating. _And _extremely attractive. (He was also sure that one had _everything_ to do with the other.) She was standing on her tiptoes now, stretching to whisper something in his ear. He visibly paled, and she turned back towards her brother, who wasn't paying his surroundings any mind.

"I'm going to go terrorize people. Anyone join?" She turned towards Fred and James who weren't bothering to conceal their laughter anyomre. Fred sputtered, "I'll go Charlie!" and James added an eager "Me too!" Matt just collapsed back into the seat with a dazed, "I'll pass..."

The 3 left the compartment. It was only a millisecond after the door slid shut that James asked the question everyone was thinking.

"_What _did you tell him? I've never seen Matt like that!"

Charlie was calm. " I really think it was just pressure! I mean all I said was, and I quote, ' I just don't date blonds!'"

**A/N — TaDa! 1****st**** chappie down....how'd you guys like it??? It was weird, I know, I just needed a starting point!**

**Read&Review Please??? You don't even have to be nice!** **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Author's Note

A/N!!!

Hello! I am working as fast as I can on Chapter 2, and I just reposted Chapter 1! If you really don't want to re-read, I only fixed grammar mistakes and changed Charlie from 'seeker' to beater. She much to violent to be a seeker. Well, I hope you all have wonderful lives, and Read&Review lots!

-weasleygirl7


End file.
